Sweet Seduction
by SingingMoon'n'LadyWillow
Summary: Erik cannot contain his feelings for Christine any longer, and on the night of her first performance, he lures her through the mirror to profess his love.


Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. We make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Please review!

_"Since the moment_

_I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed_

_you with me,_

_to serve me, to sing,_

_for my music . . ."_

_-**Erik**, "Music of the Night"_

_**Sweet Seduction**_

Christine smiled to herself after showing Raoul out, and moved towards her closet to change out of her costume. How nice it was to see her old family friend! And on the night of her first big performance! A slight blush crept upon her cheeks as she stood by her divan and let her costume slide off her body and drop to the floor. She wondered what her sweet Angel of Music had thought of her singing this night. She truly hoped with all her might that she'd pleased him. He'd been there so much through the past three months, teaching her, guiding her, building her confidence. If he were a real man, how she would love him! But how carnal it was to love an angel from Heaven! _Impure thoughts, Christine, behave._

Erik stood behind the mirror, unknown to Christine and her visitor. Her **male** visitor. Erik felt his blood beginning to boil as the boy practically threw himself at her, and his hands tightened to fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Unconsciously he had reached for the concealed pocket that held his Punjab Lasso, but just before he lost all control, Christine showed the fellow out... then began to undress. _Oh please.. if there is a God, let her go behind the changing screen_! When she did no such thing, and her pale flesh was revealed, Erik felt a surge within him so strong that he reeled. Artwork of the naked female form that he had witnessed in his travels paled in comparison to the real thing, and vaguely Erik wondered if his awe was only because it was Christine... **his** Christine, that he was witnessing. As she pulled on a fresh gown, Erik felt himself becoming more and more irrational, until finally he began to call to Christine through her mirror.

Christine's eyes went wide with excitement and she looked around. "Angel?" she questioned, looking hopeful. She'd just been thinking of him! When she thought of him, did that mean that he would come? She smiled wide and glanced up at the ceiling shyly. "Angel, is that you?"

Forcing himself to breathe normally, Erik closed his eyes as he spoke again. "Yes, sweet child... you have sung beautifully tonight. I am very proud. The Angels wept tonight... and as to reward you... come, look in your mirror, and see your tutor." Erik's throat tightened, and he winced. _What are you doing?!_

Christine gasped and her smiled widened to that of a young child that had just received a new toy. She moved towards her mirror, eyes wide and excitement sparkling in her blue eyes. "Angel!"****

Slowly the mirror became nothing more than clear glass between the two of them, as Erik pulled the small lever that activated the mechanism, moving the reflective mirror away. Slowly he pulled the glass aside, until they stood with only a foot of air between them. He knew that it would be glaringly obvious that he was no angel now. "Christine." Was all he said, extending his hand and bowing slightly.

Christine's mouth dropped open, and she gazed over this... this man before her. A man! How could this possibly be her tutor, her angel? And the mirror! Her eyes left his as she wondered how the mirror worked. Had this... man... been watching her the entire time!? She looked up at him once more. He was dark and he wore a mask, and his mysterious air excited and frightened her. She backed away a tad, not believing what was going on.

"Christine..." His voice was soft now, beseeching as he moved tentatively forward just a step, his hand still held out. "Do not be afraid, my dear...I would never-could never hurt you." His eyes begged her to trust him, and his hand tingled in anticipation of hers.

Christine shivered at the sound of her name, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. His eyes... they were so deep, so enticing. She couldn't resist and she was hardly aware of what she was doing as she stepped slowly forward, breathing deeply as she took his outstretched hand. She shivered once more at the feel of his icy-cold flesh, but she did not let go.

Erik brought her hand up, brushing his lips over her knuckles, then led her forward and through the mirror. Reaching over without breaking eye contact with Christine, he flipped the lever, and the mirror became just that again. "Come, child... see the world your angel must inhabit."

Christine bit her lip and timidly followed him, curiosity washing over her. It was so dark, she could hardly see anything, and she held onto his hand tighter as she followed him. She noted that he was very tall, and she tried to keep her eyes on his mask, as it almost seemed to glow in the darkness. She didn't understand what was happening, but she was so curious and adventurous that she was persuaded to follow... Not to mention she loved the sound of his voice, and would follow him into hell if he would continue to talk and sing to her.

Erik strode easily through the darkness, his eyes adjusted completely to the situation after years of living below the ground. After many minutes, they reached the lake, and Erik gently handed her into the boat. "Do not be frightened." He said, his voice warm and flowing. He stepped into the boat, as usual not making it shake or move in any way. Slowly he poled the boat across the still waters of the lake, his body knew the way across, so he allowed all of his attention to be placed on watching Christine as she sat on the soft pillows.

She situated herself with a soft blush. He was so lithe, agile, and she felt sure she one of the clumsiest people in the world. He had to have great strength to be able to pole them across so easily, as well. She dared not meet his eyes. Who was this man and why was he so interested in her? She could not put his face to his voice and she frowned in thought. Lifting her gaze, she meant to look into his eyes, but thought better of it and let her eyes travel to the small boat, and onto the water.

The boat hit the shore after several minutes of silence, and Erik stepped from the small craft, extending his hand and taking Christine's in his to help her step from within. Walking to the great door, he inserted the key and waved Christine inside. "Welcome to the Temple of Music." He breathed, standing so close behind her that his breath tickled her ear. "Welcome to my home."

Christine took a sharp intake of breath at the sound of his voice, and as his warm breath hit her skin, she closed her eyes briefly. She gazed in all directions, taking in his home, her dark brown curls falling further down her back as she raised her head to look up and around. She breathed deeply and turned her head slightly. "How can this be, Ang--" The word didn't leave her mouth and she nearly bit her tongue.

Erik sighed, taking her hands in his and leading her to sit on the settee. Slowly he knelt before her, clutching her hands tightly in his for a moment, before grasping the hems of her skirts and pressing a gentle kiss to them in the ultimate sign of supplication. "Please forgive me for deceiving you so... I could think of no other way in which to make you happy... when I heard you crying for the Angel of Music... when I heard you sing... Oh, Christine, please understand! I cannot bare to see you in pain!" Gasping for breath, he kissed her skirts a few more times, whispering softly "Do not call me 'Angel'... instead address me as Erik." His eyes were closed as he willed his trembling to subside.

Christine's eyes were wide with utter shock, and she could do nothing but clutch the sides of the settee. She chewed nervously at her bottom lip and in her mind stumbled over words to say to him. _He's trembling. Is he going to cry? Erik..._ She timidly brought her left hand up to place on his shoulder, touching lightly, and gasped softly when she accidentally felt the mask. She jerked her hand back and looked worriedly upon him.

Slowly he raised his head, tears filling his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Instead he blinked a few times, and stood. "I have been a deplorable host, and for this I am sorry. Would you like anything? Some tea, perhaps?" _Anything to take your mind off of the monster before you._

Her only response was a slow nod, and she quickly averted her gaze to her hands, twisting in her lap. _This is so awkward, Erik_. She wanted to tell him she wasn't sure how to react to this, but how could she? This poor man, who seemed to worship her and wanted nothing but her happiness. And what of his mask? It had been so cold... What was to hide? Surely his face was as beautiful as his voice! She sighed heavily. A lot was coursing through her brain and she didn't feel she could handle it all.

Swiftly Erik left the room, preparing a cup of tea for her quickly. He didn't know what kind she liked, but he figured Russian would not be to her taste... fixing a cup of mint tea instead, he brought it into the sitting room several minutes later to find Christine just as he had left her. "Here you are, my dear... I'm afraid I must have startled you far too much... I only could not wait to see you...without the glass between." He sighed, looking to the flames as his cheeks reddened. "You really did sing beautifully... I couldn't have been more proud. The managers will have a fine diva in you."

Looking up, she immediately regretted it as her face flushed from his compliments. Well, once past the initial shock, she realized he was actually quite charming. He may have not been an angel... but he was still the same person, the same one who'd listened to her fears, her tears when Carlotta had treated her rudely, her complaints... her maestro. He was the reason she had been center stage tonight, a dream since she'd been a little girl. Not frightened any more, hardly shy, she smiled up at him. "I couldn't have done it without you."

It was Erik's turn to become a bit embarrassed, and he shook his head weakly. "Yes, you very well could have, Christine." He insisted gently. "It was within you all along... you needed only to find it." Sighing, he slowly moved to sit beside her, making sure to keep a good distance between them. "I'm afraid I don't entertain much..." He began, looking away from her to avoid even more embarrassment, "So I'm not altogether sure what we do now."

Christine licked her dry lips and continued to examine him. "We could talk," she suggested, her eyebrows lifting slightly. She wished he open up to her more, and perhaps a light conversation would help. She was curious about his past, about **him**.

He nodded softly, looking down at his hands then. "What shall we talk about, then?" He asked gently, chancing a shy glance to Christine, then looking back to his folded hands.****

Christine shrugged delicately and gazed at him hopefully. "How did you learn to sing? Did you have an angel?" She smiled gently at her playful comment.

Erik flushed slightly, but rewarded Christine with a soft smile. A faraway look came to his eyes, and he sighed at the painful memories. "No, child... there was no angel for me. Never an angel for Erik..." Slowly he turned his head to look into her eyes. "I have sang... as I do now, since I was very small." He stated, willing the pain that must be very evident in his eyes to go away.

Her head tilted to the side and she pursed her lips as she studied his pained features. It seemed he'd been through some painful things, and she felt bad for making him recall those memories. "I'm sorry if I've made you remember things that you did not wish to. I didn't mean to pry."

"Nonsense..." He said, reaching out to grasp her hand before realizing what he had done. Looking down at their joined hands, he slowly met her eyes and chanced a very slight smile. "You may ask me anything you wish... you have every right to know about the man who has told you such a great lie."

Christine almost began to move closer to him, but decided against it and gazed into his eyes, lovely amber orbs that seemed to touch her soul. "I've forgiven you, Erik." She smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand.

He stared down at her in shock, moving closer and squeezing her hand tighter. "Forgiven me...?" He was beyond surprise... he had expected Christine never to trust him, and here she was insisting that she forgave him! "I am not worthy of your forgiveness.. but thank you, sincerely I thank you." He trembled at being so close to Christine. Their legs were almost touching, and he could feel the warmth coming from her body, smell her light flowery scent. His head began to swim from desire, but he forced it down, choosing instead just to look into her eyes.

Just his presence was intoxicating. She had thought his voice was, but being so close to him, she could feel herself becoming dizzy. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes, and she didn't want to let go of his hand. He was so different from all the men she'd ever met, and he was so humble with her. She forgot the mysterious mask. It didn't matter.

She scooted closer, so that their legs were touching, but stopped as she realized: _You only just met him!_ She frowned. _No... I've known him for three months. This is my angel! This is the angel that I love!_ She'd asked multiple times for her angel to be a man, so that she could love him and not feel guilty. And now here he was. She smiled shyly up at him and looked down at their hands.

Erik sucked in a deep breath when she moved, and looked at her with such emotion in his eyes. _Don't do this_... His mind warned, even as his heart brought him closer and closer to Christine, until his face was just a bare inch or two from hers. _This will end in pain!_ Swiftly he moved forward, brushing his lips to hers, eyes slipping closed just at the mere touching of their lips. _My first kiss... oh God...Christine..._

Christine froze, realizing what was going on, but she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into him. Her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed their entwined hands, and her other hand came to rest on his knee. _What are you doing? Have you gone mad?!_ Christine ignored her mind. It was an annoying thing at times, and his lips were so soft…

Erik began to tremble when he felt her respond, and his free hand came up to cup her cheek, drawing her closer to him and slightly intensifying the kiss. Running completely by instinct now, his lips cautiously opened and he tilted his head, whimpering as he brushed his tongue against her lips.

She moaned slightly at the feel of his warm tongue pleading for entry, and her hand came up to cup his neck as she opened her mouth to him and pushed forward slightly, her chest connecting with his for a moment.

Erik wrapped both of his arms around her body, holding her as close as he could possibly manage. Slowly he began to lay back on the settee, turning so both were on their sides, Christine's back against the back of the settee. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Erik's hand slid to her hip, resting there while his lips moved over hers, tongue sliding into her mouth and brushing against hers. _This cannot be real..._

Christine's eyes remained tightly shut, and she pressed against Erik, not really sure of her tantalizing movement. She'd never done anything like this before, but she felt a heat spreading throughout her entire body and her hip tingled where his hand was. She cautiously moved her tongue against his, and twisted her head away from the mask so she could kiss him without it being in the way. She didn't understand this overwhelming feeling she had for him, this thing that she knew was desire, something she had never felt.****

Erik gave a great moan at her actions, tangling his hands in her hair and pressing his own body against hers fully, his mind and heart both racing at a million miles. _If I don't stop now... I cannot betray her trust like that..._ Gently he ended the kiss, looking down at her and willing his hands to keep still.

Christine whimpered slightly before her eyes flew open and she found him staring down at her. She blushed and averted her eyes, her hand shaking involuntarily at his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she squeaked softly, biting her lip and becoming even redder as she tasted him there.

"Christine..." He whispered, grasping her chin to tilt her face up. Slowly he placed a kiss to her cheek, then to her forehead. "Oh, Christine..." Swallowing hard, he looked down into her eyes and trembled at the desire he saw there. "I do not wish to frighten you with my ardor." He said warmly.

She trembled, but nodded meekly. She was so embarrassed. She'd been entirely too unladylike, and he was worried about his ardor! She didn't know what to do. She still felt her lips pressed against his, her body tingled with what she could only describe as a want. She wanted **him**. But she wouldn't tell him so, she couldn't. She was so new to these feelings, and she didn't know how to handle them without someone to guide her...

Erik slowly brushed his fingers across her cheek and down her neck, watching her face closely as he did so. "Christine... do you..." Shaking his head lightly, he sighed. "Nevermind, my dear." Slowly he moved forward to kiss her forehead again, and then he simply stroked his fingers through her hair, unsure what to do now.

Christine's piercing blue eyes held his as she looked deeply into them. "Do I what?" She signaled for him to continue, and she was sure hope was evident on her face. _Do you want to kiss me again?_

He sighed, looking completely embarrassed, and averted his eyes from her gaze. "May I kiss you again?" He asked softly, meeting her gaze and having to fight quite hard to keep it.****

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You didn't ask the first time," she murmured as she lifted her face to his again, and he hand went behind his head and into his dark black hair.

Smiling softly, he pressed his lips to hers, drawing her body close and parting her lips with his own. A bolt of pleasure ran through his body, and he pressed himself against her, hands sliding down her back gently. Sliding his lips from hers, he cautiously kissed her jaw, then down a bit lower to brush his lips over her neck. When she didn't seem to mind, very shyly he let his tongue slide out, brushing over her skin lightly. In his mind, nothing had ever been so delightful. _This is what I have lived for my entire life..._

Christine gasped and moaned almost inaudibly, never feeling this amount of need in her entire life. She couldn't believe she was doing this with a man she had believed to be her angel. She had waited to put a body to the voice and finally she had one, and that body, that rather warm body, was pressed against hers and she couldn't ask for anything more.****

Erik slid his mouth lower, brushing his lips across her chest, then moving them up to capture her earlobe in his mouth. He nibbled slightly at it, a low, desirous growl forming in his throat. Really he had no idea what he was doing, but instincts had seemed to take over, and Erik could feel desire building within him so strong that he though he may die. "Christine.." He breathed hotly into her mouth, sliding his hands up her body and stroking his fingers over her breasts curiously.

Christine gasped and her eyelids fluttered. "Erik," she breathed heavily, squeezing the back of his neck and kissing him fervently once more. She pressed into his touch and moaned his name once more, her mind clouded with desire. She'd never done this... _You shouldn't be doing this_... She moved her mouth away and tried to back away from him, pressing her back into the settee. "I can't..." she began timidly.

Erik moved back as well, giving her space as he stroked his fingers over her cheek. "Christine? My dear, have I hurt you?" He asked, concerned now.

Christine shook her head and looked down at her chest, considering how he'd touched her. She shivered and continued to shake her head. "I can't do this..." She was breathing heavily and she couldn't control the raging desire that made her body shudder. There was no way she was going to rid herself of the feeling she had for him... For the angel she loved. But she had to resist. What if Raoul wanted to begin courting her? She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't control herself around him, that was for sure.

"My dear Christine..." He whispered, sliding his fingers over her face and neck, watching her battle her own wants. "What holds you back, Christine? What keeps you from experiencing the tender sides of human nature, why not embrace the lust each human knows?" As he spoke the words he felt himself begin to believe them as well. _Everyone lusts... because I am a monster does not set me apart from that one binding that holds all creation together._

Christine didn't look at him. She considered the question, running his words, laced by his intoxicating voice, through her mind, and she found she could not answer him. How was she to tell him that someone else had come into her life, that a young, rich, handsome man had asked her to dinner and would very well want to court her? She wouldn't tell him, though she didn't know how she was supposed to reply. Finally, she murmured, "I'm scared." _As if that's my only excuse._

He sighed softly, running his fingers to trace her lips as he spoke. "And you think I'm not?" His voice quivered as he spoke. "Never before have I been so close to another person... never have I felt lips against my own, or against my skin. Never has anyone looked at me with anything but contempt..." He pressed his lips to her forehead, sliding his fingertips up and down her arm slowly. "Never before have I known any of this...and Christine, I'm frightened as well." Tenderly he pressed his lips to hers for just a moment, then he gave a small, shy smile. "Do not fear pain, Christine... do not fear anything... just allow yourself to feel."****

Christine was dreading the outcome of this whole interlude. The only thing that was holding her back now was the Vicomte de Chagny. She had no more excuses, save for that one, and she was loath to let Erik know of him. He'd never had anything like this, and she felt privileged to be this close to him, but she couldn't possibly do this. Her hand fell from his neck and it came to rest on the settee in front of his chest. "There's another," she blurted out on accident, not feeling able to carry the burden of that secret anymore. She felt something incredibly deep for this man; love, caring, adoration... He deserved to know the real reason.

Erik's eyes widened, and for a moment he sat, stunned. Who.... **the BOY**. "That child, Christine? That young man who knows nothing of love, knows nothing of you now... all he remembers is the girl he once knew... it is I who know you as you are now!" Tears welled in his eyes, and he forced them back, body shaking from shock and hurt. _Why do you poison each moment of my life, God_?! "Christine... it is I who treasure you... for you are the only thing in my long life that has brought me joy! And you cannot deny, my dear, that you feel something too... let me love you, Christine..."

Christine closed her eyes at hearing his voice utter those words, and she dared not open them, for she would surely give into his -- their -- wishes. This man had to be the most passionate, the most loving, devoted man she'd ever met. She wanted him to love her, for she loved him, too. "But Raoul..." Her eyes opened. She hadn't meant to murmur that aloud.****

"What about him?!" Erik cried, his voice breaking and a tear falling from his eye. "What could he possibly have to do with this-with us? Christine, I love you... can you honestly say he feels the same for you? Can you honestly say you feel such a thing as love toward him? Life with that boy would stifle you... he would take away the very thing that makes you the woman I love...no more would you sing, how could he let you?! Stage women are not considered upstanding members of society." He spat, obvious anger at societies strange rules evident. "Love me, Christine." He said suddenly, grasping her face into his hands. "Let me love you, and everything you've dreamed of can be yours..." Another tear fell from his eyes, and he angrily wiped it away.

Christine's heart stopped, and then constricted. He was right. She knew he was right. Moreover, how could she resist him? She was positive that even if Raoul had been courting her now, she would give into Erik. She reached out and wiped a tear away from his eye. "I do love you," she whispered, her arm going around his neck once more. "I do... I..." She sat up, and held his hand as she prepared to tell him of her feelings.

Erik looked into her eyes with surprise, holding her hand tightly in his own. "You what?" He asked, eyes wide, body trembling with desire.

Christine took a deep breath and used her free hand to push her brown curls behind her ear. She turned to look at him, but her eyes fell to his knees, instead. She began slowly, as if unsure, but as she gathered her thoughts she became confident in her feelings. "When you were simply my angel, I loved you so much. I scolded myself constantly, Erik, for being in love with an angel. God wouldn't think that proper. I prayed constantly for my angel to be a real man, it was my greatest wish. I wanted someone to hold me... Your voice comforted me, but having something you can feel, you can touch..." She looked up into his eyes. "You're not a true angel, but my love for you has not changed. I finally have a man, and not an angel, just as I've asked for..." She reached up to caress his mask.

Erik twitched when she touched his mask, but fell in love with her all over again at her words. His eyes filled with tears, and he trembled as he took her hands into his, brushing his lips over them lovingly. "Christine... I have loved you since I first heard your voice..." He whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over both her cheeks. "Do you trust me?"

She held his eyes for a long time, gazing into them deeply. Finally, with a large smile, she nodded and slid her other hand up his chest and around his neck. "I trust you," she murmured, leaning into him.

Erik swiftly pressed his mouth to hers, pulling her to him with his other arm and resuming their previous position on the settee. He parted her lips cautiously, and when she did not protest, thrust his tongue into her mouth and slid it against hers, whimpering low in the back of his throat and letting go of her hand to slide it to her hip.

She responded just as intensely, running her hands through his hair and moaning softly. She situated herself to lie on her back, and gasped at his weight, increasing her kiss as she did so. Her hands roamed the broad expanse of his back wildly and she felt dizzy from their passion.

Erik gasped against her, feeling strange with his body atop hers, but quickly liking the advantage. Nipping her lip slightly, he trailed his mouth cautiously lower, tasting the column of her neck again, then moving his hands up to slide across her breasts once again. _For once..all is well..._

"Erik!" Christine moaned, her back arching to thrust her chest into his hands. Her head went back, as well, and she moaned again, her hands clutching the fabric covering his back. She had never felt this way before in her life and she loved it, loved the way he touched her, the way he loved her.

Erik gasped against her neck, moving his hands to her back and beginning to fumble to release the clasps of her dress. His mouth slid lower to place kisses and licks to the exposed part of her chest, and he raised his head when he finished the last clasp, at met her eyes. Swallowing thickly, he brushed his lips to hers.

Christine's body was aching with need all over, and she could hardly believe she was about to do this. She held Erik tightly to her and kissed him soundly, trying to make her apprehension go away. She was shy to show her body, and though she had no reason to be all that modest, and had worn costumes for the Opera productions that were very scanty, indeed, there was something about having this physical contact with her naked skin. She was anxious and scared, but she trusted him.

Erik slowly pulled Christine to sit up a bit, kneeling before her. Reverently he reached out and began to pull the dress from her body, eyes wide and filled with awe at each bit of skin that was revealed. Beneath her dress was a corset, and Erik looked at it in minor befuddlement, never having had any experience with such a thing before. "Christine...your corset..." He flushed and looked at her, waving his hands helplessly at the garment.

Christine smiled shyly and had the intense urge to giggle, but resisted. She took his hands in hers and placed them at the laces in the back of the corset, guiding his fingers to untie them. She continued to silently instruct as she weaved his long fingers through the laces and tugged at them, the corset becoming looser each time. When it became loose enough, she moved her hands away, and placed them on his shoulders, biting her lip in anticipation.

Erik trembled as he smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead lovingly. He removed her corset swiftly, letting it fall with a soft sound to the ground next to her dress, and he looked at her chemise with a hint of frustration. Rolling his eyes, he set to the buttons, grumbling. "Honestly... women do **not** need to wear three layers, especially not in the summer time..." His complaints were cut short by the sight of her skin when he pulled the chemise away, and he gasped, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "Oh...Christine..." He whispered, his voice quivering. Slowly he moved forward to press his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love and devotion he felt.

Christine moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body against him. She shivered in the cold and held him tightly, trying to get warm from his heated body. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes, cupping his face in her hands. "Erik... can we..." She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck again and whispered against his ear, "Can we move to the bedroom?"

Erik nodded, scooping her into his arms and carrying her swiftly toward his room. He stopped just before opening the door, however, when he remembered the coffin, and instead carried her to the Louis Philippe room. He had meant to show it to her later on... but it was too late for that now. Walking inside, he laid her on the bed, and swung his hand around the darkened room. "This room I had decorated for you." He said softly, crawling over her body and brushing his lips against her neck. "It is yours whenever you wish to use it." Quickly he removed his suit jacket, tossing it to the floor, then slid his hands from her bare legs over her hips, up her sides, and rested them on her cheeks. "Christine..." He purred, kissing her passionately.

She shuddered from his touch and ran her hands in between them, down his chest. She pulled her lips away from his, her eyes wide as her hands came in contact with his hard torso and lower stomach, tight with sinew and taut with desire. She smiled and grasped his hips as she kissed him again, once hand going to the back of his head and running through his hair. She moaned softly as her breasts rubbed against the starch fabric of his shirt.

Erik moaned deeply when her hands touched his stomach and hips, and he swiftly began to unbutton his shirt, grateful that there was no candle lit so she wouldn't see the scars that liberally covered his body... although the texture of them was of course quite obvious. Not having thought about this before, Erik became a bit nervous, but tried not to think about the possible problem. Instead, he worked swiftly at removing his pants and tossing them to the side. His eyes were quite accustomed to the dark, and he looked down at her face lovingly, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide, nervous and yet so eager eyes.

Christine gasped at the feel of body against body, and she clutched his shoulders. She felt different textures against her chest and she trailed her hands down to touch his naked skin, feeling how some places were smooth and others bumpy, and she looked up at him questionably. They were obviously scars, but what from? She smiled adoringly up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stroked in between his shoulder blades. "Love me, Erik," she whispered softly, and moved her mouth to his.

Erik groaned in need, trembling as his lips slid down to brush across her neck and chest. "Christine..." He breathed, sliding between her legs and looking up at her nervously. "It...Christine, this will hurt..."

Christine breathed deeply, and pressed her lips to his jaw. "I trust you, Erik. Love me, please?" She gazed helplessly up at him and moved her legs to wrap around his hips. She kissed him deeply and waited anxiously for the joining of their bodies, to finally become one with this man that she so desperately loved.

Shaking greatly, Erik leaned down to seal his mouth against hers as he slowly moved within her just a bit. Never before had Erik known pleasure of this nature before, and the result was amazing just with this little bit. Cautiously he moved a bit more, and a choked whimpering sound escaped his lips. A little further, and he met resistance. Taking a deep breath, he claimed Christine's lips once more, pulled back, then thrust powerfully within her. He cried out passionately at the feel of her body surrounding him, and forced himself to keep still, stroking Christine's cheek and looking down at her with concern.

Christine's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open, the pain bringing tears to her eyes. She nearly choked from not taking a breath, and it turned into a slight whimper. Her fingernails dug into Erik's upper back as she shut her eyes and she could focus on nothing but the sting of torn flesh. She was hurting, so much, but she noticed it was fading, so very slowly. She situated herself a tad underneath him, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

Tears filled Erik's eyes as he looked down at her, and gently he brushed his lips against her cheek, nuzzling her face. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered brokenly, a tear falling from his eye. "I never want to hurt you..."

Christine smiled tremulously up at him, and cupped his neck. "I love you," she whispered, and pulled his head down to hers for a fervent kiss. The pain went away as she felt his taut abdomen against her own, and she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck as she began to move against him. She arched her back and pressed her breasts against his chest, moaning as she did so.

Erik gasped when she began to move, and unable to hold himself still any longer, began to thrust into her slowly. His mouth worked over her neck and chest, lips ghosting over her breasts and his tongue slipped out to taste her skin. A soft whimper slid past his lips suddenly, and he began to move a bit faster within her, letting his eyes slip closed.

Erik understood her urgings and began to move himself a bit faster, a strange tingling sensation beginning in his middle and spreading out through his limbs. His head began to swim, and he trembled slightly as his head tipped back, and he moaned deeply, thrusting into her as fast as he could manage.

Christine could feel something coming over her. She knew this was what all the elder women in the chorus had talked about, telling of their lovers and what had happened between them. She grasped his back and moaned continuously, some of them breathy. She felt fire start within her chest and speed all the way down to the juncture between her thighs, and she cried out hoarsely as she felt herself spasm and shudders overcome her. "Angel!" she cried, her head twisting against the pillow and her legs tightening around his middle.

Erik cried out at the feel of her tightening against him, and when she called out 'Angel' he didn't know if he should be offended or feel greatly complimented. He moved swiftly within her several more times, gasping for breath and clinging to her hips. Suddenly he cried out sharply, moving deeply within her and falling forward. At the last moment he shifted so he would land to Christine's side instead of atop her, and he flung his arms around her body and pulled her tight against him.

Christine panted heavily and stroked his wet hair, resting against him with a contented smile. She nuzzled her face into his broad chest and snuggled with him, feeling safe and protected in his strong arms. That had been amazing. She would never have thought she could feel that way, but she had, and her angel had once again guided her to complete bliss. It'd be better than the feeling of gaining applause from the large audience at the opera! She smiled and rested her head against his arm, tracing his lips with her fingers. "Thank you, Erik."

Erik nearly purred as she stroked through his hair, and he yawned, wrapping his arms securely around her body and beginning to doze. "Christine.. will you... stay here tonight? And if so... am I to stay in this bed with you?"

Christine smiled and nodded against his chest. "Of course, Erik." She closed her eyes, finding herself rather exhausted. She realized he was the reason of the two greatest things in her life tonight, her performance in the opera and giving her the greatest pleasure she'd ever had. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was his white porcelain mask.

**X **

Erik sat at the organ, fully dressed and nervously playing chords for his Don Juan. He had woke that morning to Christine in his arms, and a feeling of extreme dread. His instincts told him he would not enjoy this day...

Christine watched Erik play the mighty chords from behind him, and she bit her lip nervously. All she could focus on was what she had fallen asleep thinking of: Erik's mask. Surely he had perspired during their love making behind that mask. Why did he not take it off, even when the lights were out? What was underneath it? What could a man like Erik, a genius, with a beautiful, passionate soul and the most angelic voice she'd ever heard want to hide from the world? She moved closer, tiptoeing, careful not to make a sound. She had to know.

Erik continued to play, wondering to himself what Christine would like for breakfast that morning. He tried to force away his rising feeling of dread, and played a particularly dissonant chord on the organ, bringing forth a hideous sound that Erik winced at. _Most decidedly __**not**__going into the opera._

Christine bit her lip harder, a metallic taste reigning in her mouth, and she moved forward once more. She steeled herself and gathered all her strength. What harm could it do? _He'll show me the next time we make love, won't he?_ She stood behind him and reached forward, gently pulling away his mask.

Erik barely had time to react before his mask was removed and he felt the cool air on his bare face for the first time in two days. A cry of embarrassment and rage both resounded from within him as he turned on Christine and lunged for his mask, throwing his hand up to cover his face and keeping his head lowered. But it was too late... she had already seen his ravaged features.

Christine gasped at the sight, moving backwards, not realizing she was taking the mask with her. Her eyes were wide in horror and she couldn't believe what was before her eyes. "Erik?" she questioned softly, her voice wavering in confusion of how this could be the man that'd made love to her.

A choked sob escaped him, and he lunged forward again, reaching his hand out blindly for his mask and falling to the ground in his grief. His body stretched across the ground as he tried to will himself to stand and take the mask from her... but he was too afraid.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she watched him, and she fell to the ground in a heap as well, regretting what she had done. She cradled the mask to her cheek as her tears wet it, and she gazed helplessly at him. How could this be?! It wasn't possible! Of course, she'd seen her father's old friends with scars from the many wars different countries had been fighting. She moved closer to Erik, scooting across the floor. "Erik," she murmured softly, holding out the mask to him.

Grasping the mask tightly in his hands, he fitted it over his face and turned from her, anger building. "What demon possessed you, Christine?! What hateful creature took hold of your body and made you do such a thing?! My Christine... how could you...." A few sobs came from deep within himself as he slowly stood and moved to the organ, sitting heavily on the bench.

Christine crawled over to him, her knees aching and burning from her movement across the carpeting. "Erik, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees, looking up into his eyes. "Please forgive me, Erik." _Curse your curiosity, you spoiled child! You don't deserve his love any longer!_

Erik looked down at her with anger, fear, and love combined as he trembled. "How can I forgive you, knowing you have seen the one sight all those who know grow to hate?" Swiftly he pulled the mask from his face, grasping Christine's arms and holding her in place. "Does this frighten you, Christine? Does it make you pity me, make you sickened, make you frightened? Does it make you want to run to your church, to pray before the altar of your all-forgiving and all-knowing God to absolve yourself from ever touching a monster like me? What does this sight make you think, my dear? What does it make you feel?" He demanded, pulling her face closer to his.****

Christine jut her chin out in defiance, and slowly brought her hands up to stroke his now unmasked cheek. "I know you've been treated badly in the past, my angel..." She leaned forward, staring into his eyes intensely with only love and adoration. "But I love you. Do you hear me? I could never hate you, or feel anything less than love." She brought her lips to his face, running them over his deformity everywhere she could. "I love you," she breathed, "And not even your marred face can change that." She pulled back and cupped his face once more. "I think you're beautiful." And she wasn't lying. He had the most beautiful soul, that no one else could ever match up to. No one.

Erik's eyes widened at her words, and tears filled his eyes once more, slipping down his cheeks. Soon a sob came, then another, until he had thrown himself against Christine and clung to her body, sobbing into her chest much like a young boy with his mother. "Oh Christine... how I love you..."

Christine breathed deeply and stroked his hair and neck, smiling down at him. "I love you too, Erik. You know that don't you?" She squeezed him to her and closed her eyes, letting her head fall to rest atop his.

Erik held Christine close, lifting her to sit upon his lap and keeping his arms tight around her body. "Christine..." He whispered in her ear after regaining control of his emotions again. Slowly he pulled the ring from his finger and slipped it onto hers. "I would be honored, if you would be my wife..."

Christine smiled brightly, the most dazzling she had since her father's death. She accepted his ring and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder and squeezing him to her.

"No, Erik," she began, her lips against his ear, "I'd be honored if you would be my husband."

**_FIN _**


End file.
